My Origin
by Wingedbullets
Summary: Xigbar wonders what world he originated from. All the others know there worlds but him RP story featuring Xigbar/Aymax


Theme: Origins

Xigbar/Aymax

All this info is derived from my sick mind. i know not all the characters are from these worlds but i dont care so blaah.. as with all fics. Dont like dont read.. flames will be ignored and comments of that nature will be hidden

Aymax (c) :devxxGojyoxx:

Xigbar (c) squeenix

The sound of gunshots echo around hall of empty melodies as the one making the noises teleports around shooting his heartless victims. He knew it was pointless to shoot them for nothing else but target practice as they would just reform but it helped him think. Shooting didnt take much effort anymore. He had been a gunslinger for nearly... what.. going on 70? He knew his body had stopped aging the day of his initiation into the organization but his mind felt old. It was just the idea of knowing that he has been alive that long that did it. True he had never been in such good shape but still. It was times like this that he wanted to go back to his world and see those he knew since his so called death?.. heart stealing day?.. what ever you wanted to call it. Only problem. He had no memory of where he came from. Everyone else seemed to know where they originated from.

Axel, Vexen, Saix, Xemnas, Xaldin and Zexion were all from Radiant Garden. Larexine, Lexeus were from Olympus. Demyx was from Atlantica. Luxord from port royal. And Marluxia... hell he didnt even want to know. Then of course there was number 14.. Aymax. Ay for short. His Ay. A special guard for Princess Jasmine her self in Agrabah. And for good reason, after they're first meeting some 4 years ago he was still finding sand in places he never knew he had. Still his thoughts kept going back to where it was he could be from. Wonderland? ... no.. Deep jungle?.. no though maybe a loin cloth isnt.. no no just stop that train of thought there Xigbar.. just.. no! he sighs lowering his dual guns and sits crossing his legs as he thinks. Well lets see. Never land as a pirate? But then there was Port Royal as well. He had an eye patch but that doesnt always mean pirate. Land of dragons was possible but.. my looks.. eye color... no... no. Halloween Town would work... i would fit in just right being a scared up freak show. He flops down and a familiar female figure is suddenly in his face.

"AHH! Geeze Ay.. trying to give me a heart attack!.." He gives her a half hearted glare as she giggles then swallows as she puts her hands on her hips and gives him that look.

"Your thinking bad things about yourself again. I know you. You need to stop that." She forces his head forward gently and starts rubbing at his pointed ears. That was his weakness the ears. They were hyper sensitive and even the slightest touch by someone other then himself and it was near pure heaven. If done right that is and when Aymax did it, it was absolutely perfect. " So what was it this time? Scars? Eye patch? Eye color?" He shakes his head lightly.

" Origin... "

"Origin? "

"Yeah.. where I'm from and all that. Was thinking of visiting then it came to me that I have no clue where I'm from. and since I'm 70... or close to it.. everyone that knew me has probably died or forgotten about me in old age by now." He didn't have to look at her to know she was frowning. He knew from the change in rhythm of her fingers on his ears.

"I know where you're from. " He turns and gives her a look.

"Really!.. Where?" She sits back and looks at him with a smile.

" Well... he came to a land that needed help. The people were dying. Crops were failing. A massive uprising was about to happen that would put the royal family to there graves. But then a strange man from a distant land came. He stole an apple and got on the princesses bad side quite easily but he was still quite polite. He promised to bring water back to the land in six days. We waited.. and waited. Then on the sixth day he appeared again and water rained down on the smoldering sands. The people were happy and the kingdom saved. The guard was enchanted by this strange fellow from another land and stayed with him that night. He left then came back wounded. And the land welcomed him with open arms and helped him heal. He died in that land and the people mourned. And the guard wept. We had lost our savior and the guard her lover. The guard suffered her lovers same fate and they were finally reunited. The land they come from still awaits there return home." He smiles remembering those days.

" Ay.. that's you... " he stops as she puts a finger to his lips.

"Its our home.. and it waits our return when our duty is done here. You came to our land for a reason Xigbar. You saved it. It's home. That is your origin." He smiles and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Home.. so long as your there.. any place.. is home.. "


End file.
